


The Game of Prompts.

by SataNyx



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Ramsay, Alpha Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Gen, Hunting, I'll add tags as they come up, Kid!Fic, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, No Beta, Omega Theon, Other, Pet Play, Ramsay is his own warning, Stockholm Syndrome, Tumblr Prompts, all kinds of things, and its completely worth it, god im going to hell for this ship, mental manipulation, posessive, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I'm getting from Tumblr for Thramsay goodies.</p>
<p>Send your own for this wonderfully vicious pairing!<br/>I'm writing all kinds of ficlets as they come.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://nikkisixxnine.tumblr.com/">here is where you can reach me-</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wound Tending.

**Author's Note:**

> incblackbird said: woundtending!!! theon getting an infection or something and ramsay freaking out cause he doesn’t want his reek to die!

The Maester spluttered as his back slammed into the wall. Spit flying as his body shook in rage, terror, panic. Ramsay couldn’t be positive which but he hardly cared right now either.

"Fix him."

"M-Mi-Lord! Th-the wound it’s-"

“ **FIX HIM!** ”

Ramsays hand was around the elders throat in an instant. Blue eyes cracking with rage like glass thrown into a fire. All the while he squeezed more and more.

"Fix him or YOU will be the next on my cross and the first thing to go will be your _tongue_ -“

"L-lord Snow, you’ll need to hold him down and keep him still-" Grip loosening and Ramsay leaned in with narrowed eyes. Being told what to do by this old fool, yet he was the only option Ramsay had. Causing wounds was what he knew how to do. Fixing and healing? Not something he very much studied growing up.

“ ** _Go._** " A jerk of his head, and Ramsay nodded to the door Theon, no his poor little Reek was behind. Shaking and sweating with fever while maggots chewed into his calf. Next time he wouldn’t leave his little fool behind for a hunting trip. Just look at what happened when he left him alone for a few days!

Hawk like eyes watched and followed the Maester as he hobbled inside. A few quick steps and Ramsey knelled next to Theon’s head. Brushing hair back from his sunken face almost gently. The sweat was making his skin reflect the fire brilliantly. His glassy eyes though were staring right past Ramsay and that just wouldn’t do.

A small but hard slap and Ramsay leaned over, practically whispering in Theons ear. “Reek, pay attention I’m going to help you now.” Dragging his gaze down the emaciated and scarred body and the Bastard son was now watching the Maester finish his preparations. A shuffle walk on his knees and Ramsay easily wrapped his hands around Theons knee and ankle. Pinning him effectively.

"We should give him seed of the Popeye, M-lord"

"Leave it be and get to work."

A sharp look and the Maester nodded. There would be no unneeded kindness for Theon. His pet could take much worse, so they started. At first it was as if his little Reek couldn’t feel a thing through his fever haze. Only soon enough he let out a sound that reminded Ramsay of a dying dog. A glance to up and Reek’s face was as white as his hair while it twisted in pain.

It didn’t take long to cut away the infection though. Theons one leg now half as meaty as his other. Even with the wrap bulking it up. The Maester was quick to leave a vile of something for the fever. Just saying as such before rushing away.   
  


Sitting with his back against the wall of the dungeon now, Ramsay pulled Reek between his thighs. To think it was only a few hours ago he was kicking his pet to wake him up. Not that it had worked particularly well, but it had rolled the body over enough to let Ramsey see just why he was being disobeyed.

Now he would have to spend the day with his pet in a different way then usual. “Uhg, fever of all things. Now we won’t be able to have our usual fun Reek.” It was only when he got a pitiful groan in response that Ramsay finally grinned again. See? Reek did like their games and was just as upset as Ramsay about all this. A tight hug of the smaller body then and Ramsay pressed a kiss to Reeks temple.

"As soon as you’re all better! Once that’s done we’ll have a lot more fun."


	2. Vampires and their food.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: If you would like a thramsay prompt: Vampire!AU with Ramsay as a vampire and Theon as whatever you want! (I need vampire thramsay so badly!). Hope it's not too weird..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so here for this. So sooo here. Vampire prompt below!!

Theons head throbbed along with his pulse as he arched against the wall behind him. Was this supposed to be happening tonight? He had lost track but he could of sworn-

"Day dreaming already pet?" The horse voice jerked him from his little day dream. Dropping his head forward and blue eyes stared into blood red. "W-what?"

The creature didn’t miss a beat. Sliding his hands under Theons shirt and pushing it up until he had nothing to do but hold it up. Leaving him bared to the blood sucker. A shudder and Theon would just blame it on the breeze that didn’t just happen.

"You’re hardly paying my any attention tonight, what are you thinking about?" Ramsay was purring. The bastard was purring and kneeling in front of Theon. He was kneeling and dragging his nose up his happy trail as if that was just the normal thing to do! For fuck sake they were in some random ally and Ramsay was practically nuzzling his hip bone now. Sucking marks into his skin and and- Theon moaned.

Ramsay just watched on as he took his fill. It was always fun like this after all. Theon was so easy! He could show up at any time, a few well placed physicalities and the Grayjoy was putty in his hands. He was being sloppy now though, he could feel it on his chin. Retracting his teeth then the black haired ‘man’ dragged his tongue over his lips. A flutter of his eye lashes and he grinned up at Theon. “Still so delicious my little sweetling.”

Theon wasn’t sure he had enough blood to even blush properly at the damned nickname. “You should remember it, Robb’s been wondering where all my bruises are coming from. We might need to give this a break for a bit. I don’t know what else to tell him.” His words rushed out of him and no sooner he said them did he regret it.

The vampires hands were like a vice and Theon could feel his hip bones creaking under the pressure. In a blink Ramsays face was looking down on his and the flash of red in his eyes to the mess around his mouth made Theon dizzy. “Oh and what have you told him so far?”

A dry swallow and Theon just shook his head with a nervous chuckle. “Would you get mad if I said I had a new boyfriend and we enjoyed it a bit rough in bed? Seems to be the only thing that gets him to stop save for the fact now he’s asking who my boyfriend is….”

The look on Ramsay’s face then did nothing to calm Theons nerves. Nore did the stepping close bit where it made them press flush together. Leaving Theon pinned and his clothes rucked up in a way that was very uncomfortable. He couldn’t stop fidgeting now. Squirming between a rock and a hard place.

"Is that what you told him? I should of known, you practically beg for it every time…" A hum from the vampire and Theons eyes went wide. "Maybe that can be arranged yet, it’ll let me come around more often wouldn’t it?" Theons mouth just dropped open in surprise. He couldn’t be serious.

"You know I think you’ll quite enjoy it Theon! You’ll stop reeking with lust if I’m around more often wouldn’t you? Or it’ll probably get worse…but worry not! I take very good care of my boyfriends." A purr and Ramsay didn’t wait to press a harsh kiss onto Theon then with a grab between his legs.

A sharp breath and Theon was left blinking at the empty ally wall across from him. His shirt shoved up to his arm pits while he trembled. Did he honestly just-? A glance down and blue eyes just stared at the red hand print circling his hip.

Oh.


	3. Modern Alpha/Omega!verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> besuto said: I have my own in my mind but i cant write it out. Modern au with alpha/omegaverse. Theon is omega while Robb and Ramsay are alpha. Theon and Robb were a couple but Cat didnt approve that. Theon met Ramsay and was force-bonded. It’s quit a long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh this was longer then I expected but I wanted to make sure I met your entire prompt at least a little bit.... I hope you like it!!!!!!

"Robb don't!"

Theon just barely registered the long forgotten name being spoken before he was grabbed and spun around. Only to look up into a pair of eyes he hasn't seen in what feels like forever.

"Theon!" The shout was right in his ear at the music was blasting. When the body right behind him leaned back, Theon just barely managed not to flinch back.

"Robb! What are you doing here?" A sharp breath and the pale haired omega eased away as subtly as he could. Which was not at all.

Pale blue eyes just barely twitched in recognition to the omegas tone. "Came to see Jon actually, him and Ygritte had a bit of an announcement to celebrate tonight."

Lips pressed into a thin line and Theon barely managed a smirk before he looked at the girl hanging off of his oldest friend/ex lover's arm. "Oh? What news is that..." The tanned girl didn't even pause as she frowned at Theon and pressed even more so into Robb's side.

"They've officially mated, all that fighting....and....ah I forgot to make introductions haven't I?" Theon just shoved his hand into his pocket while the other clenched around his drink. He didn't need a stinking official introduction. He knew Robb's scent better than any other and he damn well knew when it was smothered in anothers.

"This is Talisa,-" "Lady Stark introduced us two years ago!" A sharp inhale and Theon stood taller then. "Glad to hear it then, look I should get going!" The last thing he needed tonight was to hear about who /Lady Stark/ introduced to her son. The last time they had talked after all hardly ended in good terms. Then again what was to be said? She hardly wanted a Grayjoy for a son-in-law. Let alone the obnoxious son that just barely became legal at the time.

"No! Theon, come over say hello to the others! They miss you you know! We could catch up? I've hardly heard about you from anyone..." Oh, was it now that he cared? Theon couldn't look away from the hand that was circling his wrist then. Only it didn't take long before his mind was made up for him then though was it. Really he should have known this was going to happen.

"I think I miss him just a bit more right about now actually." Going rigid at the voice, and Theon yanked his hand back hard enough to stumble away from Robb. Right into Ramsay. With his drink spilling down the front of his own shirt. A shout at the cold and his alpha just nuzzled into his neck instead while arms wrapped his waste. "Such a messy omega, I guess we'll be leaving?"

"And you are?" Voice as hard as his eyes then, and Robb was standing to his full height with a scowl. Ramsay wasn't bothered to pull his face from Theons neck though as he locked eyes with the other Alpha. The Alpha who was currently letting so many challenging hormones into the air both Theon and Talisa swayed. Poor Talisa's eyes were practically black though, which only made Theon bite into his bottom lip. He knew just what that meant for their relationship didn't he?

"Me? Oh how rude, I'm Ramsay. Theons Alpha, has he not told you?" Oh, a flutter of his own eyes then and Theon couldn't help the shivers that wracked his body. Ramsay couldn't possibly mean to answer an unintentional challenge. A deep breath and he was leaning back now. The omega in him wanting to drown in anything that smelt that strongly of his Alpha.

Robb wasn't the only one that had found a replacement after all. Shuffling over his own feet then and Theon twisted and pressed his forehead against Ramsays shoulder.

"Can we go now?" A pause in the conversation and Theon cursed inside the safety of his own mind as the weight of both alphas eyes landed on him. He wasn't just stupid enough to interrupt this was he? A flutter of his eyes and Theon shook his head in a jerky movement before he realized what this was. Looking up to see Ramsay's eyes practically glowing with a carnal glee had Theon whimpering. Drinking and dancing be damned they needed to go before he made a huge fucking mess of himself.

"And why the rush now? Not even a moment ago they didn't want to let you go..." The bastard had to be kidding. Mouth dropping open and Theon tried to practically drink in the air to keep his head straight. It was suddenly getting fairly warm under his soaked shirt. "Ramsay please-" A sharp swallow and Theon was practically panting the more he fucking smelled Boltons hormones. How damned convenient. Running into his ex and Ramsay enjoying it for as long as he could. He probably timed it if he even knew Robb would be here tonight. Theon wouldn't put it past him after all.

"Take me home so we can take care of this properly. By next Saturday it should calm down and we can try this date night thing again?" Lie lie lie lie lie, at most he would only be like this for three days. Forced pairings hardly lasted as long in heats as mutual choices after all. Yet he knew what his Alpha liked to fuck and if he had any hope of getting out of here with any dignity left he would have to pray for small mercies and get Ramsay as far away from Robb as soon as possible. Fours days of letting Ramsay have his way was hardly more then the norm after all.

If anything it would be an improvement really. "Please? Take me home? Please please pleasepleaseplease-" Shit shit shit, a few more puffs of breath and he was practically burying his face into Ramsays neck murmuring. Desperate measures and all that. A scrape of his teeth against his Alpha's neck and the stiffening he felt of the others body was as good as winning bells to his cause. While the omega in him practically sang in joy.

"We'll be going now. Have a nice night Stark."

Not even bothering to turn Theon just followed where he was being led at this point. It wasn't until three days later that he realized Ramsay refereed to Robb as Stark and they never really got to that part of the conversations did they?


	4. Feeding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynxfelidae said: OHHHH is the prompt thing still open *__*??? what about some feeding. ramsay feeding his pet P:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me way longer then it should have to think of just when and where Ramsay would feed his precious pet....no lie I am so sorry you waited so long!! I just literally could not get this written and I tried this from Ramsays point of view (more sow than book) of course which is different from a few others and I caught my self slipping a few times but ahhh anyway I'll stop ramblin HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!! 
> 
> As always no beta and I'm still horrible at spelling etc. Enjoy!

Ramsay all but strutted into the dining hall of the Dreadfort. How long has it been of him having his meals brought to his chambers or the dungeon instead now?  Weeks months? Too long. It was almost too easy for the son of Bolton to  _feel_ the stares on him and his pet. A fond glance behind him and Ramsay practically shuddered in glee. Reek was doing so well. Hobbling after his master like the loyal bitch he was. He just knew Reek would be able to listen!   
  
Staring up at the empty seat waiting for him and Ramsay widened his strides. Only to pick up on a few murmurs his men were making in regard to their Lord Bastards company for the night. His grin pressed thin then but he kept on. The stupidity of their audacity had to be only because they forgot just who was in charge here in his absence while his father was away. That would be fixed by the time dinner was over. 

Claiming his seat then and Ramsay barely managed a wave of his hand at the empty space of floor next to his seat. Reek was instantly on his knees and crowding against Ramsay s legs. Silent but persistent. Ramsay was almost smitten with his little pet. The first time out and he was doing so well. Maybe he'd even manage a few scraps for the little shit. Carding his fingers through the whitening hair then and Ramsay flashed his teeth in a vicious grin. Having felt the flinch he twisted his fingers into the main of hair and yanked Reek even closer as he lent down to stage whisper to his pet. "Are you going to act up when I'm considering your dinner?"   
  
The answering whimper and aborted shake of his head was good enough as an apology. Ramsay couldn't help but frown when terrified eyes twitched to glance at his men. Keeping his face as blank as possible then and Ramsay just sat back again and turned his gaze back towards his men. No sooner his eyes swept over the little crowd of soldiers and guards did the whispering stop. Leaving them in a rather deafening silence. No more _"He has a new bitch then." "That's what we've been listening to wail from the dungeons?" "I hear he's a prince wonder what the bastards doing with the likes of that." "In this war there's no telling, the less I know the better-"  "You don't want to stare to hard boy less the bastard think you're interested." "He's crazier then that whore he's fucking, leave him and that pet of his be."_ So many quips but they were so quick to die on his men's throats.   
  
A throat clearing to his right and Ramsay just nodded at the shaking wench waiting with a tray of food. No sooner it clanked down did he grab a forkful and start to eat. Forcibly ignoring Reeks presence entirely. He had to make sure of just how trained Reek was now after all. Making his way through most of the food seemed pretty boring actually. It tasted no different then usual. All boring and bland. His next bite stalled half way to his mouth though as he felt a pressure on his thigh. A glance and Ramsay practically swelled with pride. Reek was using his thigh as a pillow. Face tucked down avoiding eye contact with everyone that could possibly look at him. Hands stuffed between his knees and hunched over. He wasn't even begging for scraps!   
  
Grinning like a loon then and Ramsay missed the way most of the room tensed. Where was the fun in paying attention to them anyway? Besides dinner and a show was much more fun! "Reek what do royals usually have with there meals at a celebration?"   
  
It was absolutely glorious the way Reek jerked up so quickly at his name that the back of his head cracked against the table. Even a few of his men laughed as the table clanked back onto the ground. It wouldn't even be a surprise if Ramsay found dried blood in Reeks hair later. Laughing outright at the thought, Ramsay didn't pause in reaching for the left over chunks of potatoes on his plate. Arching an eyebrow at his newest toy then and Ramsay barely had his good mood falter before Reek remembered to reply as he rubbed at his head. "I-I wouldn't know M'lord....I'm no prince o-or royalty. I'm Reek your pet-" His bottom lip was practically trembling as he ducked his head down and away from Ramsay's ever watching eyes.   
  
Chuckling he just petted Reek again. "Oh it's fine, of course you don't know. That's why I'm here, I get to tell you!" Grabbing Reeks jaw then he twisted his pets face around so ocean blue eyes were looking at him again. It would forever be amusing that Theon never met his eyes, always staring at his chin or cheek. But back to the course! "People like to enjoy their meals with a _show!"_ A wave of his hand and Ramsay motioned to the people still dinning. "So lets give them one yes?"   
  
Shifting up and Ramsay pushed his chair back and moved to sit on the edge of his seat. "Quick now, kneel for me." It wasn't even a fumble for Reek to kneel then. Mindless in his hope that he was doing exactly what was asked of him. A grin and Ramsay held out a single chunk of potato then. "Good boy now go on and have a nibble," Only when Reek went to go and take the bite after a moments hesitation Ramsay pulled his hand back with a tisk.   
  
"Actually lets try something you aren't so used to." An exaggerated wink at him and Ramsay continued to taunt. "Maybe speak?" A purse of lips and Reek almost looked like he was making a silly face before he started to actually  _talk. "Mi'l-"_ Another tsk from Ramsay and Reek snapped his jaw shut with an audible click. " _ **Be a good dog and speak Reek."**_ A trembling lip and Ramsay just stared at his meek little Reek until he heard a rather shy 'Woof." Grinning he held out his hand and this time let his pet have his nibble.   
  
"Such a good bitch, now  _Fetch"_ A quick grab and a second piece of potato was chucked across the room to land on the floor there. It was with a face splitting grin on Ramsay's face that Reek scurried after the piece to grab and gobble it up. Only to shuffle back and kneel where was told to before once again. A booming laugh and the rest of the dining hall kept as silent and still as they dared while trying to act normal around the disturbing pair.   
  
It wasn't until a few more bits of buttered potatoes were 'earned' by Reek that Ramsay seemed to remember it was more then just him and Reek enjoy some entertainment with dinner. With a glint in his eye and a twist to his lips that seemed to shape his face into anything but a smile had Ramsay eyeing all of them. Reek had his ass in the air and his face to the ground bowing now. A good enough ending but not quite the right note. A murmured "Roll over." And Ramsay stood then while Reek practically threw himself over to lay on his back. His chest cavity heaving with fluttering breaths that Ramsay only ever saw on the game he liked to hunt in the woods. His pet really was almost too good too him.   
  
This was going on for too long already though wasn't it? Reaching down he just ripped Reeks shirt up. Exposing his stomach along with the absolute litter of bright red slied across him in the most random of patterns. Exactly as Reek had earned them, at the whim of Ramsay! The collective shudder of recognition from the others then and the Bastard son of Bolton just roughly dragged his hand up and down Reeks stomach in a healthy stomach rub. He deserved a reward more then just food for being so good after all.


	5. Kidfic Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besuto prompts: Prompts again!!! XD. Modern au with KIDverse. (I dont know which word i should use.) at playpark or somewhere else. Theon, Yara, Starks and Ramsay. What should be happened? Fight? Bully? Argument? Play? :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god no sooner I read this I had to write it! Such a cute little prompt~  
> As for the way Theon is talking....you can't tell me kids as young as I'm implying them to be don't talk like this. I have a 3 and 5 year old god daughters that talk circles around people.... Kids are intense. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always no beta and I have problems writing things out so if there's any horrible fuck ups just let me know <3

Yara was standing at the absolute tippy top of her pirate ship. A few of the other kids were taking orders from their 10  year old captain with a reverence many of the parents decidedly ignored. What was it to them that their kids were yelling 'ARGH' and listening to a girl for play? No instead they let them be.  Yara had long decided to shout that the storm was getting worse or they would be hitting a huge wave every time the sprinkler system decided to have the pipes spit out the water onto the boats occupants anyway. Really it had to be the pest spot on the playground. Her crew had filled out thanks to the warm weather. Father would be proud to hear about it no doubt.   
  
Robb was standing at the top of the metal castle not to far from the ship though. Having climbed to the top of the bar tower he was holding on with the bend of his knees while his arms waved around and his voice carried out across the park. "Jon! Jon, make sure to get the best swords! It's going to be a huge war!!" His just slightly younger half brother was then heard yelling back from the bushes and trees that surrounded the park. It was muffled but so proud "Of course I'll get the best swords! I always- THAT WAS MY BRANCH YGRITTE!!" The ending screech was answered with a heavy accented "You know nothing Jon! That's MAH sword now leggo! You don even know how to use it!"   
  
Absolutely no one was surprised by the two rolling bodies that fell out from behind one bush then. Little fists and knees kicking and swinging as taunts turned into angry grunts and little screeches of anger. Wild red hair flying about while leaves got stuck into dark curls as Jon got pinned to the ground under the girl.   
  
On just the edge of the park you could see a boy much older standing with a darkly dressed kid no older then the rest in the park. "Ramsay, go play and make friends." "I don't want too. I can have a friend when Father lets me go see Reek!" A roll of the olders eyes and Domeric just nudged his baby half brothers shoulder. "Stop being a baby and go already." "But they're stupi-OW!" a slap to the back of his head and Ramsay could be seen glaring at his older brother. Who just shook his head and walked over to a shaded bench. Leaving Ramsay to his own devices as he looked on at the park. It was until he saw the metal slide abandoned with no one there that he ran for it with a grin.   
  
Only running blindly in a park filled with other children wasn't the best plan it seemed. Going full speed ahead Ramsay was side lined by a shorter blond boy who was running from the Pirate ship to the Castle. The resounding crack of their two heads gathered the attention of almost everyone. Only to watch as the two literally rebounded off of each other and sprawled on the rubber covered ground with two echoing thuds.  
  
It was only after a moment of the two bodies laying there that they moved to sit up, causing a collective sigh from all the supervising adults. No tears was a good thing after all. But the kids were in a whole new mood. Scurrying down the jungle gym of pipes Robb went running. While Yara hopped down from the top point of her boat and sprinted as fast as she could to her little brother trailing water behind her. Jon and Ygritte took a bit longer to walk up and surround the two now sitting on the floor.   
  
Ramsay could feel the throb all along his side. But it didn't stop him from glaring at the kid who ran into him. "OW! Don't you watch where you're going?!" He snapped. Only for the little blond to scowl in the most pouty of ways. "I was where did you even come from!" Ramsay just scowled even harder, about to answer only to be interrupted.  
  
"THEON! Are you alright?" "Oh god Theon if you have to go to the hospital _again_ -" "I don't have to go to the Hospital Robb, do I look like Bran to you?" "Shut up and leave Bran out of it Greyjoy!" "Oh you're one to talk are you Snow?" "Yara you know it's not nice to point that out." "Leave 'im alone! I'm the only one that gets to call 'im tha!" "Oh no, don-"  
  
And it was that quickly that Ramsay was just done with these kids. All bickering and fighting with each other, he just pushed himself up and dusted the dirt from his clothes with a frown apparently permanently in place now. Shouldering past the two girls that were in each others faces now, he finished his trek to the slide a bit more careful of the other kids around him. Climbing up to the top he just managed to sit and was about to push off when he noticed the kid that ran into him standing at the bottom. "What do  _you_ want."   
  
"Was just wonderin' if you were alright? Yara says I have a hard head and I know I hit you with it...." A shrug of his shoulder and Theon just looked up at the pale boy with dark hair curiously. All the while Ramsay glared down at him. "And why would I tell you?" Theon frowned at that. "No one else asked and you just walked off." Ignoring slide etiquette then Ramsay watched aghast as Theon climbed up the slide. A sound of frustration and Ramsay slid back and to the side so Theon wouldn't slip and get him in trouble for 'not playing nice' with Domeric. Once the little blond was sitting on the platform with Ramsay he kept right on with what he was saying before he climbed. "So who are you here to playwith?"   
  
A scoff and Ramsay just looked away. "No one." "Do you not have friends?" "I have friends! I just moved here-" "So you don't have any friends?" "Reek was my friend!" "Who's Reek?" "My friend that lives by my Moms house..." "You don't live with your Mom?" "No, stupid! I live with my Dad now...and Domeric." "Is he your Brother? That's cool I live with my Father and Sister...She's the one that runs the ship! Captain Yara-" "I don't care about the stupid ship."  
  


The sudden snap from Ramsay had Theon shutting up pretty quickly. After a silent moment of the two just staring at each other then Theon tentatively spoke up again. "So why was your friend called Reek? It doesn't sound like a real name." Ramsay just narrowed his eyes before shrugging, he was actively struggling not to push Theon down the slide so he could play by himself again. "He smelt funny and I couldn't say his name right so I named him. He didn't care after the first few times." A nod of understanding and Ramsay stood up and leaned against the railing of the little slide platform. "Why do you care anyway?"   
  
Another shrug and Theon just folded his knees up to rest his chin on. "Dunno, guess it isn't any fun at a park if you have no friends?" "Oh...are we friends then?" Ramsay tipped his head then curiously trying to see Theons face. Only to stop when there eyes locked. "I guess...you can even call me Reek if you want?" That actually got Ramsay to laugh then. A big booming laugh that got Theons face to go bright red. How great! "I think I will! Reek, Reek it rhymes with meek!" A nudge of his foot to Theons side then and he grinned even wider. "Now you're being sky? C'mon lets play, I bet I can catch you! Do you run fast?"   
  
Standing abruptly at the question Theon poked Ramsay in the chest. "I'm the  _best runner!_ You'll never catch me!" No sooner the words were out of his mouth Theon was down the slide and taking off. Ramsay right on his tail racing after him. 

Yara could be seen twisting her hand around the pipes making the water jets shoot water onto other parts of the park. While Robb and Jon slapped sticks together in an epic battle. Ygritte was climbing trees and calling out to the others as she noticed things. It was fun, it was all loud and it was how the rest of them spent their summer. 


	6. Forced Affection for Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanjcsy submitted: since you are offering, how about one with my favorite things of Ramsay and Reek!! Hiding, Begging and Forced Affection? pretty please? go as dark as you would like of course, i have no limits.
> 
> Anonymous said: Hey! After your wonderful fill for my vampire AU, I'm going to take you up on your offer to prompt more (If you feel like being my thramsay enabler):Ramsay catches up with Theon, while Jeyne gets away (maybe Theon got caught on purpose to let her run). Ramsay is angry, but still creepily possessive/affectionate. I'm thinking some more mental torture and abuse rather than physical, as Ramsay is trying to turn Theon back into Reek and Theon is struggling trying to fight this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been staring at these two prompts for a while now. Couldn't really try and figure one out without thinking of the other. So I decided to merge the two. This is going to have a bite more uh...smut in it then the others but eh. I think sexual torture is probably the only thing the book didn't include haha, and for someone like Theon who is already barely holding on I think that'd be the strap that broke the camels back?
> 
> Anyway no beta as usual, all fuck ups are my own. All mental issues that make me enjoy this pairing are my own as well. Don't forget to send me prompts guys I'm enjoying writing these two quite a lot !

Theon would kill her. If he ever saw her face he would kill the fucking cunt! With only seven fingers and the strength of a new born lamb Theon tried to grab at the roots and mud that lined the bank. Gods he was feeling dizzy. His breath was hardly making it into his chest before he was panting it out. How long had he been here now? An hour two hours? Days maybe? Ha. He wasn't so far gone now to think days had past. It was just starting to get dark when they had ran from the Dreadfort. Resting for just a moment then and Theon felt even his light weight seep even more into the mud and muck.

He should have just stayed in his kennel. A lull of his head and he felt the collar dig into the underside of his chin. It would have been better. Jeyne had used him. Just as well really. It seemed to be what everyone else did. Used him for their benefit or convenience. She had managed to get her hands on a key though. Freedom was so close. They were going to look out for each other. They were going to stick together and get away from their own personal hell. Away from Ramsay. Only it seemed the old and the new gods had forsaken Theon. To think when they managed to get into the stable without frightening the bests or alerting the stable master Theon was fool enough to actually start hoping. It had been a great big beast too. A horse that was big enough to carry both of them and race away at a break neck speed so easily.

They had thought ahead, followed old hunting trails that Theon had accompanied their Lord on. As they rode old hoof prints as well as human and fox and badger were noticeable. It had been genius really. Blend in with the old tracks and it would take longer to be noticed. They were following the river as well. As soon as it was possible they would cross over and race away. Dogs couldn't track drowned creatures. The scent would be lost. A bitter wheeze of a laugh and Theon tried to pull himself up again. His hate twisting with pride for little Jeyne having gall enough to shove him from the horse when she thought she heard dogs. These woods were full of beasts so much worse then dogs though. He would know he served the worst of them.

What would he do now though? Sucking his bottom lip into his mouth then and Theon gnawed on it with cracked and broken teeth. If he bit down hard enough maybe he could bleed out now and just be done with it all? Only he never did have the balls to do that did he? It was never an option no matter what happened. Then again he never shook so hard at the sound of barks before had he. Head whipping back with a small pop of his spine and Theon whimpered in the direction of Dreadfort. Oh he knew those sounds. He could tell you the name of every one of Ramsay's bitches. The only one that wouldn't be on the hunt now was Reek.

With ridiculous sounding whimpers and grunts Theon tried even harder to get himself out of the muck patch of the river. They would eat him alive. He was be no more difficult to get their jaws around then the whores Ramsay hunted or the Rats in the kennels. Finally though, in a mad frenzy of limbs he actually managed to get his hand on a root and worked with it. God he was slow now wasn't he? Worn down and faded in a way he would probably never recover from. Maybe if the Gods smiled on him he would die a quick death in Ramsays rage.

Shoulders bent and aching, and Theon barely managed to get his feet under him and working before he heard more then the dogs bark. The Iron born couldn't even take five steps at a time before looking back at the trees. Trying to see if he could spot his pursuers. He couldn't have gotten more then thirty feet away from the river that he finally heard the rush of paws snapping twigs. They would be on him in a moment. Dropping to his knees then and Theon just fell to rest his side on the tree he was closest too. Using it for support so he could save the rest of his strength to look Ramsay in the eye when he finally caught up.

Only he was confused. In a moment the dogs were circling him. There barking had stopped though. Instead jowls were snapping and he could barely manage to hear their growls as they stared at him. Eyes wide and face paling the longer they stayed and Theon almost jumped to stand and scream M'lord when Ramsay came up on his own horse.

"Reek."

Body trembling and Theon bit into his lip again. He wouldn't say M'lord. He wouldn't!

" **Reek!** " At the shout Theon flinched back and looked up as the horse was led even closer to him. Keeping his face turned away and his eyes barely managed to stare at Ramsay's chin. Let alone his eyes. Theon knew they would be filled with cold fury. He couldn't do it, he couldn't face it again. Instead he focused on the hand signal he gave to the dogs. In an instant they were off barking and howling on the trail of Jeyne no doubt.

"Reek climb on my horse. I wont wait." Knees trembling and Theon stood. He was keeping his tone calm almost sweet as if trying to coax Theon. "Hurry UP!" A full body jerk then and Theon lurched at the horse. As soon as he was in arms reach Ramsay physically lifted him and placed Theon before him. Arms wrapped making sure he couldn't get away. Making sure he was trapped once more. The trembling couldn't be helped.

"Oh my sweet Reek, we'll finish our hunt and I'll get you back to Dreadfort by mid day. I fear you've taken your name a bit to seriously with the grime you're covered in." Stiffening then and Theon just tilted his face away from Ramsay as he nuzzled his nose behind his ear. The horse was urged on then and Theon couldn't do anything but let Ramsay keep him seated as they chased after the dogs and Jeyne.

Ridding after her though was like living through his nightmare destroying his dreams. It physically pained him the closer they got. So much so that Theon fell faint when Ramsay pulled his Bow and drew his arrow. Lurching forward as the first shot was taken and the world went black while Theon felt he was floating.

* * *

 

"Are you finally waking up?" Pressing face first into warm furs and Theon whined at the voice. His head was still fuzzy. The blood still rushing his ears. So no he didn't want to wake up yet here he was. Eyelids heavy and finally blinking, he let them fall open to stare at the plush furs that surrounded him. Wait.

Jerking up in a flurry of limbs and Theon barely managed to get himself seated on the soft bed before his shoulders were grabbed and he focused on who was in the room with him.

Ramsay.

Hyperventilating now, and Theons head was rushing a mile a minute. Oh he would die. He would die a horrible death. "M-Mi'lord!"

"Hush _sweetling_ , you were resting. It's been a long morning for you hasn't it?" This was a jape, it had to be. Theon remembered exactly right just how this morning had happened. Looking down at himself with panicked eyes and he tried to see if he was missing any other body parts any other limbs he hadn't needed. Only he was left looking at bare legs and a clean tunic that left him swimming in fabric.

It was only when he froze at the feel of larger hands rubbing his shoulders and arms that he turned to stare at Ramsays chin in wondering fear. "W -"

"Hush, I know just what that girl did to drag you away Reek. It's alright." He was shaking his head as he spoke. Theon was so confused. Why wasn't he on the cross? "As your lords wife I know you believed her when she said what she did and told you what to do." A squeeze of his grip and he continued. "You've been trained far to well and yet not well enough. I'm forgiving though, you're back in the Dreadfort after all. You weren't running away _I understand."_ But Theon didn't. Ramsay only used that soft chiding tone when Theon would be punished. Not while he was massaging the tension from over exhausted shoulders.

Shaking his head in denial and Theon didn't even flinch as Ramsay bent forward and kissed his cheek with a grin. "Just relax do you need another fur? The bath was a bit cold after all..." He trailed off then and Theon gaped. Mouth opening and closing like a fish. A glance around the room and he indeed saw a bath filled with black water there. The hearth was roaring with a fire and food was on the desk with two plates waiting to be filled.

"M'lord..I don't understand!" No! No he can't call him that. Shrinking back from the hands reaching for him then and Theon just shook his head. Only for Ramsay to grab his chin until they were looking each other square in the face. If he would have been wearing boots he would be quacking in them.

"I know you fainted like a maiden earlier but I'll explain this once understood?" A jerky nod and Ramsay just grinned while using his thumb to rub small circles into Theons jaw. "She used you as if you were her pet. Are you hers Reek?" A twitch of a 'no' and Ramsay nodded. "Exactly, you're mine." That time his voice twisted with a snarl before Ramsay lurched forward and pressed a forceful kiss onto Theon.

"Now are you hungry?" Theon could only gape until he realized the stare on him would be waiting for an answer. He couldn't possibly get this wrong. Managing to swallow his heart from his throat Theon stuck true to his blasphemous training. "Whatever pleases you M'lord?" The gleam that lit up Ramsays eyes then didn't bode well. "Oh Reek no wonder she tried to take you with her." He sat on the edge of the bed then and easily placed a meaty palm on Theons thigh with a far to friendly squeeze. "You'd do anything I ask wouldn't you?" There wasn't a chance to answer before Ramsay nodded his chin at him. "Take off your shirt."

Instantly Theon twisted his fingers into the fabric. Squirming on the bed as he tried to twist and tug the shirt off of him. He couldn't bring himself to talk. This man had already taken his fingers, flayed limbs and cut off his cock. Who knew what else would happen? With the shirt covering his face then, Theon let his eyes squeeze shut before he finished pulling it off.

His eyes were still shut as he felt the shirt tugged from his grasp. In the back of his mind, he fought the urge to tug the furs up over him. He was emaciated, bruised in a splotchy pattern and he just new some of the deeper cuts were still aggravated and angry red.

"Just look at you," The words made him flinch. Spoken just next to his ear. He still couldn't bring himself to open his eyes though. If he couldn't see it it couldn't be that bad.

Muscles jumping under a kiss to his collar bone then and a sound escaped him. He wouldn't look though. Kisses were not a part of what they did. Except now kisses were being peppered around his one shoulder and the side of his throat.

"Naked as the day you were born and covered in Bolton colors. You were just made for me." Ramsays voice was rougher then. Still close and rougher in a way Theon never quite heard directed at him. All the while his hand pressed against Theons sternum. Gently nudging him until he laid back into the furs. Breath coming quicker and he whimpered then. Only to get a chuckle in return.

"Don't be so meek my little Reek. You deserve this." This time when Ramsay kissed him Theon could feel his weight pressing his body down into the bed. Skin was on skin, until Theon noticed his legs were being rubbed against warm leather. So his pants were still on. A sigh of relief and Ramsay took the timing of it as a compliment.

"Enjoying this aren't you? I should have known." Hips grinding down into his own then and Theon couldn't do anything but gasp into the mimicking press of lips against his own. Letting Ramsay use his teeth and tongue to take over in a way so differently than before. At least this time there was some of the old pain. Hands were rough as they rubbed along his body. Teeth were sharp yet dull points of biting pressure on his lips. Even his tongue was harsh as it pressed into his mouth. Dragging along his chipped teeth and pressing into empty gums making Theon squirm and groan.

It wasn't soon enough that the hands stopped. The pressure keeping him down lifted and Theon felt his eyes crack open. Only to be shocked wide at what he was watching. Ramsay stood just to the side of the bed. One hand tugging at the string keeping his pants on and the other pulling open a drawer at his bedside. It was only when he saw a vial of some amber liquid being fetched that he realized.

Oh. Oh how stupid could he have possibly been? Lips trembling then and he spoke up in a way that had believed to had been beaten out of him almost a year ago. "M'lord please, please do-" "Don't beg Reek, I'll take care of you." Now just as naked as his pet Ramsay climbed back onto the bed but didn't blanket Theon like before.

Instead his hands were tracing long slices across a sunken torso. Fingernails were digging into ridges that sued to be filled with muscle. He seemed fairly distracted, Theon could almost pretend it wouldn't happen. Until a hand hooked under one of his knees and tugged it up and nudged it to the side.

Eyes squeezing shut again and he blocked out as much as he dared too. The feeling of oil poured onto the scar between his legs. In an amount that let it leak down his backside. Soon enough he was squirming on a finger, pressing oil into him.

He couldn't tell you how long this went on for. Theon couldn't tell you how many fingers managed to press into him. Dragging along his insides until they twisted in a way that made Theon shout in surprised horror.

"Ohh, did I do something you never imagined?" Ocean colored eyes were locked with Dirty Ice then. He couldn't bring himself to say anything but it seemed Ramsay was comfortable enough to do all the talking. "Tell me...did you know you don't need a cock to cum Reek?" A glance at the empty space between his legs and Theon felt his face turn hot.

"You don't even need a hand or a cunt to sink into. All you need to do is find something or heh someone to find this little- bit - inside you." No sooner he said it Theons hips thrust off the bed again with a shout. "See what would you do without me? You can't use a cunt and every bitch likes to be mounted. You've spent enough time in the kennels with Kira to know haven't you?" Ramsay was all but purring now. While Theon panted and tried to suck in air. He was sweating and it just didn't make sense. How could this be happening?

Not much was left to wonder about though. Fingers were pulled out of him, and he felt hauntingly empty. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine the burning between his legs could have even been akin to an erection. But Reek didn't know what those were did he? He never had a cock to enjoy let alone a cunt to sink into.

No instead he felt himself being sunken into instead. A wide pressure that made his whole lower body light up as it speared into him. "Oh, M'lord!" It hurt, fuck did it hurt. Reek felt as if he was on fire. Fingers twisting into the furs and Ramsay hunching over him, there was no time to adjust before his Master was thrusting. Slow and deep at first until he shifted his hips and Reeks hips twitched back to meet him.

Ramsay lit up when that happened. Reek couldn't control himself then. Whatever his Master was pressing against was something he could get drunk on. He was already shaking apart at the seems as a pressure seemed to built in the pit of his stomach.

"Reek, call for who owns you."

The request was sudden but the thrusts never stopped. It took a few fluttering blinks before Reek gasped out a quiet "M'lord!" Only for a vicious thrust to make him whimper.

"My -name- Reek"

"B-Bolton sir!" Another vicious thrust and Ramsay hunched down to bite at Theons chin as he continues on. "Ramsay. Say it Reek! Who do you belong to, I want the whole of Dreadfort to know who owns you!"

"Ramsay!" This time his answer earned him a slow agonizingly slow roll of hips that seemed to drag the entirely of his Master against that spot inside him. It was with a sob that he screamed "RAMSAY' again. While his mutilated hands moved to cover the larger ones grabbing his hips in a desperate attempt. He couldn't handle this. He needed pain of some kind. This didn't make sense.

Ramsay seemed to know that and just kept this slow grinding pace until Reek convulsed under him. Leaving his body lose, warm and twitching. With glazed over empty eyes staring up at him while he tried to swallow for breath.

With a fierce passion then Ramsay thrust until he was twitching and empty inside his little Reek. Without a care in the world he fell forward and covered his pet with his own body. Only to nuzzle and nip at his protruding collar bone and murmur. "What's your name sweetling?"

"Reek M'lord."

"Who owns you Reek?"

"M'lord Ramsay Bolton."

"Will you ever run away on your own pet?"

"Never M'lord. Ramsay Bolton owns me and dogs do not leave their masters."

A Hum and he bit until there was blood pooling in Reeks clavicle.


	7. Breaking and Killing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said: That last anon inspired me!! could you do a modern au with ramsay stalking theon and breaking into his apartment with robb and trying to kidnap and rape theon or kill robb? like a horror movie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet baby jesus this fucking prompt. I cant post the other yet because I have a whole damn thing I wanna write for it but this? Gods you couldn’t have come at a more perfect time. I’m sorry it isn’t too long or too detailed with its gore and no rape but you just know it’s gonna happen. Anyway you wanted horror movie and hot daaaaamn that’s my thing so that’s what you gonna get bby Nonni!!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> As always no Beta, enjoy my fuck ups and fucked up mind! 
> 
> It's also 3 in the morning and I wrote this in like five ten minutes. It'll probably be loaded with fuck ups....ENJOY!

Theon was shaking in the corner. His hands and legs were bound and the rope looped around his head was making his jaw ache as it gagged him.

It did nothing to quiet his sobs and wordless begging. No instead it made his sobs shake his body even more as they tried to keep him quiet.

The the monster wouldn’t be stopped though. No instead his body stayed hunched as he worked over the bodies of Grey Wind and Robbs corpses. Gods Robb had tried so hard. Being woke in the middle of the night to a yelp from their trusty wolf mix. He had kissed Theon and said he would be right back. To stay where he was fucked out and satisfied in a way only Robb ever managed.

Only he never came back to bed. No instead Theon laid there and waited until he heard a shout and curses. Then a scuffle that lasted no longer then a few moments. By the time Theon scrambled from their bed and to their living room Robb was already gushing from stab wounds that littered his chest. His eyes slowly dimmed as he garbled one last ‘Theon-” before he left the world.

Before he left Theon alone with with who ever this bastard was. He had tried to get away too. With nothing but a sheet wrapped around his waste Theon wasn’t ready to defend himself against this mad man. He wasn’t prepared for someone to break into their little summer cottage. To have gotten in so silently it wasn’t until it was too late for Grey Wind that they even woke and noticed something was wrong.

Now, now this murderer was hacking away with repeated slashes across both Robb and Gray Winds throats. Not even noticing the blood that was staining everything. Not even minding as he mumbled to himself doing whatever it was he was doing.

"You practically reek of fear you know." A jerk and Theons watery eyes looked up to see he was looking back at him now. "You act as if I killed you! Keping company with dogs of all things. I should make you my new breeding bitch. I bet you would like that. Just bend you over whenever the mood struck me-"

Thrusting his chest forward Theon tried to get his bound legs under him. Tried to squirm away and make as much noise as he could. As if anything but the animals in the currounding woods would be able to hear him. He wouldn’t be able to get away. There would be no one to save him.

Robb was gone. Robb was the one that always saved Theon. Robb was the one that gave a damn about Theon. Robb was the one who loved Theon. Robb was gone though. Robb was dead. Robb was cold and lifeless on the floor. Robb was getting his fucking head slit clear odd his shoulders.

Another gagged scream and this time the black haired murder stood and walked to him. Only to give a smack that hit hard enough to rebound Theons head off the wall as the clap echoed in the house. Everything stilled for a moment then. Leaving the world cold and silent.

"Stop crying as if it will get you a mercy! I should cut your cock clear off for doing what you did with him!" A snarl twisted the mans face then as he lurched forward and grabbed Theons hair twisting until he could bend forward and speak right into Theons bound mouth. "You’re mine! You’d have known that too if you ever used your fucking brain. Now shut up!"

A shove and Theon let himself fall to the side. His captor stalking back to finish whatever it was he was doing with Robbs body and Grey winds head. All the while Robbs head stayed littered on the floor. Looking back at Theon with a lifeless stare of glassed over eyes. Theon just choked on his cries and shook. He wouldn’t be able to get away from this horror.


	8. No one's coming.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous said:
> 
> fUck i'm a bad person but can i request thramsay + ramsay calling robb, who's been looking for his missing bf for months, anonymously on the phone while he's raping theon as like a way to finally break/reekify a still defiant theon? i'm going to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woah, if you’re a bad person wtf does that make me? I’m the one fleshing out these little bits of gold. LOL! I kinda liked this one actually. One of these days I’ll really get into the torture but so far I’ve yet been able to word it in a way I liked. So you’re stuck with this! As usual all mistakes are mine and I hope you enjoy!

Theon was just taking it now. Ramsay thrusting over him as if he belonged there. As if he owned his victim. How long had it been since he had last seen day light? How long had it been since he last saw Robb? A stuttering breath and ocean eyes slipped closed as Ramsay continued on. He didn't want to watch whatever it was Ramsay was doing to him. Bad enough he could still feel it.

"Ello?" Eyes flying open and Theon was panicked at being spoken too. How the hell would he reply with his hands tied to the cross and a gag in his mouth. Ramsay wasn't that daft! Only it wasn't Theon he was speaking to now. He was on the phone. As if he wasn't doing anything at all. Speaking to god only knew.

"You know I've been meaning to call you again, did you want to talk to Theon?" Except Ramsay wanted to share. A particularly rough move and Theon choked back a small sob. He hated this with every fiber of his being. What else could possibly be done?

Only Ramsays face was twisting into that scary grin of his. The one that had his chin tucking down to his chest while his eyes lit up and tracked Theon as if he was a slab of prime meat. Pulling the phone back from his ear, Ramsay let his thumb press speaker before continuing on with his thrusting. Easily wrapping his hand on Theons shoulder to have the phone blasting right there while Ramsay nuzzled into the other side of his neck.

"Are you fucking serious? I've told you I'm tired of this sick prank. I don't want any Theon you've been fucking for the past year!" Face flying to look at the speaker and Theon physically tried to see what number that had been called.

"Oh but it'll just shatter him to hear it. You know he cared a great deal for you Robb, makes him sob whenever we talk about your poor situation!" As if on que, the phone was turned to his face and Theon let out a body shaking sob. Eyes clouding over as he tried to frantically blink tears away.

He couldn't sound enough like himself though, that had to be it because was ignoring whatever he heard on the phone that wasn't Ramsay. "Listen, my boyfriend is gone. I'm getting on with my life. You've been calling for months and I don't even know how someone from Wales has heard about shit happening in Ireland. I'll call the cops for harassment next time you call you fucking sod."

M-moving on? Jaw ticking shut and Theon swallowed as what Robb said sunk into his head. Slowly he turned to eye Ramsay who was still mouthing at his neck while he murmured. "I told you. He wouldn't want you. He gave up as soon as you were gone. No one could possibly love you as much as I can Reek."

It was nothing he hadn't heard from the bastard before. Yet it was the first time Theon felt his chest sink because he believed him now. Robb had just said....Not hearing the click of Ramsay hanging up and Theon let his face be turned and only managed a wet gasp as the ball gag was pulled off him.

Too easily he let Ramsay direct his face until he was barely a breaths away from the other. "See Sweetling?" A gentle press of lips and Theon ignored the influx of tears wetting his face. "No ones wants to come get you." No one would come save him. They knew and no one would come. no one wanted to come, they hated him...."Let me take care of you, you're doing so well."

With the next press of lips and hips, Reek just let his mouth fall open as his body sagged on the cross he was tied to. Ramsay hummed at the feel of it. Doing what he wanted to his precious little Reeks body. Soon enough nails were dragging fingerprints of blood across pale taut skin. While teeth dug into meaty flesh on his shoulders. It got barely a reaction and he just knew Ramsay was reveling in it. He had won and gotten what he wanted after all.


	9. Ramsay needs Reek!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Ramsay POV. Ramsay got sick or wounded. (quite opposite from your previous ficlet.) Reek had to take care of Ramsay. trust topic. Reek or Theon? Obedience or pretending? — besuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t exactly what you asked for. I actually made Ramsay sick. Ended up showing exactly how obedient Reek was to Ramsay. It wasn’t in Ramsays POV either. God I got all kinds of twisted on this prompt. Sorrrrrryyyyy. I might redo this one again later on if you don’t like it, this was just what got in my head when I read it….sorry Besuto!
> 
> As always no beta, enjoy the little ficlet!

Ramsay had been in bed shaking now for well over a day. His bed was soaked with sweat but if Reek put a hand to any part of his skin he was ice cold.

It had been how many nights now? Of Reek sleeping huddled up in the corner. Only to wake up in a start whenever Ramsay let out a groan or murmur. He had ran to get chilled water every few hours. Finding fresh clippings of silk that he could wrap in herbs and soak before pressing it against clammy skin. Only to leave it on Ramsays forhead as he ran to fix another and wait for him to need a new one. Reek needed Ramsay and Ramsay needed Reek! This was important it had to be done and Reek had to do it!

He sometimes wished the fever would take Ramsay. Let the Bastard son of Bolton finally die. Only those were bad thoughts. He couldn't think like that. Hands shaking then and Reek was practically shaking as much as Ramsay on the bed. Gods be good, Ramsay would never find out how Reek thought sometimes. It would lead to more flayed toes and walking on flayed toes hurt so much. It usually took weeks for Ramsay to forgive Reek and finally cut them off.

A self pitying whimper then, and Reek almost jumped feet off the floor when he heard a voice speak up behind him.

"You worry for his health that badly?" Whipping around wide panicked eyes stared at Roose Bolton. Standing just inside the ow shut door to Ramsays quarters.

"M'lord! I, of course I worry for his health!" Frozen in the gaze of the castles top predator then and Reek just trembled silently. He would be punished now. He answered Sir Bolton and talked back. There would be flaying and lashes. The head of the flayed mans house. Oh Reek was so stupid.

A breath of a sound and Reek just blinked owlishly. Was that a snort? Was the lord amused? Was he disbelieving? Reek wasn't joking! Reek needed Ramsay. Ramsay needed Reek! That was how this worked. That was how Reek survived day to day. Because Ramsay was a kind owner. He cared for Reek. He fed him scraps and threw rags at him to make sure he didn't freeze and loose the few fingers or toes he had left. The only ones he could lose were the ones Ramsay took!

As if sensing the impending breakdown from his sons little pet, Roose walked in and waved his hand. Letting Reek scuttle away without a glance. Walking to his last sons bedside. He stared silently for a moment. Only to let out a almost dramatic sigh before turning on his heel and walking briskly to the door.

"Continue whatever it is you've been doing. I'll make sure the Maester visits before night fall."

As soon as he was told Reek scurried after to close the door behind him. Muttering a rushed mantra of "Thank you M'lord. Thank you M'lord." until the door was fully shut. Once that was done he quickly returned to Ramsays bedside and changed cloths again. With the door opening who knew what the draft bought in.

A quick sympathetic shudder and Reek pulled the soaked silk wrap from his forehead. Only to use thin brittle finger tips to brush back damp ink like hair. A little mumble of "Ramsay needs Reek." was all he bothered to say before he returned to his corner and waited. Soon Ramsay would be better, and everything would be fine.


	10. A little bit isn't enough.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> incblackbird said: I would actually love a fic where ramsay sees theon on the street, smoking a cigarette or something, looking all sexy. and ramsay being all like "I want him" and then just kidnapping him and keeping him for himself.. 
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> So I'm just going to add to the thramsay heap... can you do chloroform? I'm going right to hell fuck
> 
> -Ajudrru28debhd sorry but in addition to the chloroform, can you add struggling? haha sorry-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously my brain made the weirdest connection between these prompts and the song 'Walking on water" by Eliza Doolittle. I can't even think of any reason other then some of the lyrics in the song seem very Ramsay ish. In all his stalker glory. 
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

It had all started when Ramsay was walking to get coffee of all things. Getting a break for what had to be one of the longest weeks at work. He had actually left the basement of his Fathers building to get a small break, when he saw him. Having a heated conversation with some curly haired yuppie just in front of the building a few stores over. Their argument had been loud enough for the entire block to hear honestly if not the whole town as they stormed down the steps.   
  
As far as Ramsay knew it was an apartment building. It had to have been a breakup as the curly haired one had a suitcase and a few bags under his arms while from what he gathered Theon was chasing after him yelling and ranting. All because he wanted _Robb_ to stay or go Ramsay couldn’t tell you exactly. Most of that first day was fogged over really because when the Yuppie finally got into a taxi and carted away. Ramsay was fixated on trembling plump lips inhaling a cigarette.  He had watched Theon jump up the steps pulling them out of his pocket only to curse and back pedal until he could sit on the stoop and light up instead. It was a nasty habit in Ramsays opinion but by god did Theon make it look as appealing as water to a dry man.     
  
Since then Ramsay had made it a point to visit the coffee shop almost every day. Usually on his lunch break, but it wasn’t just then. Trying to pin point when Theon, was and would be home. It had probably only taken a couple of weeks before he was confident in having figured the man’s schedule. At least when it came to when he was home and apparently how often he liked to smoke. Of course after a certain hour Ramsay couldn’t be at the coffee shop. No instead he took to bringing his car to work now. Parking it near the coffee shop and sitting at night.   
  
Theon was developing quite the bad habit. Ramsay had watched for days now. Theon would turn his lights on and off. Migrating around his apartment , _restless._  Only then he would turn all his lights off save for some small one that was farther from the windows. Before he would turn up on his stoop and start his chain smoking. Sometimes he would have a cellphone. Others he would just stare at the ground or sky in intervals. At most he only ever smoked four cigarettes. Then he would make his way back inside. Or on random occasions he would take a late night stroll to the corner store on the opposite side of the block. Then make his way home and apparently tuck in for the night with whatever it was he bought.   
  
In any case it was a pattern and Ramsay was tired of going home at night and not being any close to the stranger despite having figured it out. Theon smoked more when he didn’t have his cellphone. He stayed out longer when he did have it though.  It was on weeks he didn’t bring home arm loads of groceries that he made two trips to the corner store. He would know because Theon usually went grocery shopping on Monday nights after work. He would be late and Ramsay would wait, but it was fun watching him balance all the bags as Theon let himself into his building.   
  
That wasn’t how this was going to work anymore though. Two days ago Theon hadn’t come home from work with his groceries. Having gotten his own home ready for this day maybe weeks ago now, Ramsay was finished waiting. He had gotten here early enough this morning that his car was pulled right next to the alleyway. His gloves were on and hid glove compartment was open and waiting with his rag and bottle of goodies~   
  
A slam of a door and Ramsay blinked before looking up to see a familiar hooded figure jumping down stairs and walking towards the car. A slow grin and he easily saturated the rag before pausing. Hand hovering over the door handle until Theon just about reached his car. When he opened the door, Theon did a sharp side step with a quick curse to avoid being hit.   
  
“The fuck is your pro-“  Ramsay wasn’t wasting time though. With a gloved hand going around the front of Theons throat he quickly kicked his car door closed before he slapped the soaked bandana up over Theons mouth and nose. Almost too easily he back walked Theon against the wall. Looking down in to blue eyes full of shock.   _How pretty._    
  
Only once his back was against the wall Theon seemed to come alive. Hands lashing out he clawed at the sleeves of Ramsays sweater. Muffled sounds coming from under his hand and Ramsay actually laughed. He seemed so desperate! It only took one knee to the side of his thigh to settle Ramsay on pressing up against Theon, pinning the rest of him as well. It wouldn’t do to have any sort of exaggerated struggle when it was supposed to be so simple.   
  
Except you could hardly consider it a struggle could you? As those pretty blue eyes turned black, Ramsay noticed the deeper and slower breaths of Theon. His body twitching less and less, while the seconds ticked by.   
  
“There you go sweetling. Deep breaths and I can get you home sometime tonight….” Voice trailing off in a bit of a purr then and Ramsay leaned close so he was hunched over Theon as he slumped back down against the wall. Only Ramsay didn’t let him hit the ground. No once he was slumped he twisted the slighter man around him in a way it didn’t look to odd as he dragged him to his car.  
  
Folding him into the passenger seat then, Ramsay tied the bandana around the dirty blonds face. He had to make sure he would stay asleep all the way back to his new home after all. Finishing up with a click of the seat belt then and Ramsay quickly got in himself and left the street. But not before using his gloved hands to dig into Theon’s pockets and fish out his cellphone and credit cards. A quick toss out the window for both, and he smiled even harder as they landed in a puddle.   
  
Turning forward then and he leisurely took in all the little details he missed while he watched from afar. An easy comb of his fingers through the wavy hair and he beared his teeth in what had to be a crude smile of wicked joy.   
  
“Now you’re going to be all mine pet.”


	11. Bitches are Bitches.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> How about ramsay getting uncomfortably turned on while watching reek sleep with the dogs and when he tries to violently rape him on his knees in the kennels, the dogs try to protect reek because they've accepted him as one of them and they care about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been wanting to write something like this so badly, and yea reading the prompt just made me that more inclined omfg!!!! Im so happy I got this prompt and I hope you all like it as much as I do!! <333333
> 
> As always all mistakes and errors are mine. Enjoy!

This isn’t what Ramsay had been expecting when he came to the kennels. In all honesty he was expecting blood and maybe a dead dog or a dead Reek. But this? Hmm. It made the bastard son of Bolton tilt his head as he unconsciously widened his legs as he stood there. His pants starting to feel, oddly tight for such a tame view.

Reek was practically surrounded by the lot of them. His bitches silent as they laid there on the ground. Kept all in the same kennel and collared accordingly. Of course Reeks was thicker. With a heavy clasp on it. The brat prince knew he was a dog now. One of Ramsay’s bitches. He could do whatever he wanted to the half of a man.   
  
He could do whatever he wanted. ..Opening the kennels heavy door then Ramsay let himself step in with the torch easily placed on the wall for safe keeping as he set about what he wanted to do. As he made sure to stay as silent as possible he edged his way forward as slowly as the grin twisting his face grew.   
  
It was only when he was standing over the dog pile of bitches that the dogs started to make any sort of sound in regard to him. “Reek, cozy surrounded by bitches once again?” As he spoke a few of the more submissive crawled away from him to the other side of the pen then. Willow, Sara, and Jez being the first to scurry from under his boots. Helicent stood from where she was laying with her muzzle bloodied and half of a dungeon rat still stuck in her jowls. Alyson stalked to his side with a beastly grace that made Ramsay actually bend to drag his nails from his scruff to her tail in a rare show of affection. She never was curbed of her joy to see Ramsay.   
  
As Reek jerked awake though Ramsay watched with hawk like eyes as his newest bitch pressed back into Kyra who moved for not save for her eyes. She was new and while a good hunting dog, was not broken. Maude and Grey Jeyne surprised him though. His most feral were watching with a shine to their eyes that Ramsay never saw save for when they were about to be fed or set to fight. There was no aggression though so it was hardly noticed.

Instead Ramsay focused on the wide bale eyes that were sunken into his Reeks head. The man was already trembling but he wasn’t making  a sound. A snap of Ramsays fingers and he was on his knees with a mumbled “M’lord!” Desperate as always to stay on his masters good graces. To think so many had doubted that he could be trained. 

“To me Reek, I will not wait.” In a blink the used to be Theon Greyjoy; Turn cloak, Heir to the Iron Islands kneeled for the Bastard of Bolton’s feet. Ever the survivor wasn’t he? Another shift of his step and Ramsay bent at the waste then to trace his nose along the side of little Reeks neck and cheek. Every time he came close his newest bitch would shake and tremble and now was no different. Save for now Ramsay was going to take something he had been wanting since he had walked in to see the little pile his pet had become a part of.

Cuddling with mutts was more of a reward then the punishment Ramsay had been planning on after all. “Surrounded by bitches and even without a cock you manage to have them crowd you.” Feather lite his fingers fluttered into Reeks hair only to twist into a nasty grip and yank his head back. The yelp that escaped Reek; at the surprise of pain, seemed to cause a chain reaction.

Kyra was on her feet and faked a lunge for Ramsay. While Maude of all his dogs had her hackles raised and her jaws snapping. Grey Jeyne was practically shaking with the force of her growl. Ramsay  almost took a step back in his shock! To think these bitches had the gall to snap at him! A shout of “Lay!” And a wave of his hands caused nothing to happen. As if his bitches were never trained a day in their lives!   
  
Ramsay snarled then as he tossed Reek to the side, away from him to grab the handle of the dirk in his belt. Only no sooner his hand was on his belt the growling that seemed to echo around the room stopped. Narrowing his eyes he spun and made a glance over all of his pack before he turned back to see Reek curled up in a ball. Hands wrapped over his head as he huddled his knees clear up to his chest. Kyra standing half over him. While Maude paced just behind them just waiting to pounce apparently! Willow even managed to find the will to walk back into Ramsay’s sight and get between him and Reek with her teeth still bared! 

Feeling a hot rage burn through him then and Ramsay stormed from the kennel. Only it was just when he was past the door that he snapped over his shoulder. **_“Reek Heel!”_**

A scurry of sounds and as soon as the pressure of Reeks thin body practically pressing into his side did Ramsay slam the door with a force hard enough to make the walls shake did he finally act. IN a blink he was kneeling over Reek in a frenzy brought on by nothing other then the need to show his pack of bitches just who was in charge and who was always going to be in charge. He would have killed them all then if not for the fact he couldn’t do without a pack of dogs entirely. Training the dogs himself wasn’t beyond him though. Reek, poor little Reek must have thought himself so clever to get the dogs to listen to him!   
  
There was no words as he ripped the rags from Reeks body. No gentleness as the dogs howled, snarled and barked up against the door. Some even snapping their jaws around the bars trying to tug them. The chaos if anything  fueled Ramsay on even more. It was in good thought that he had told the kennel master to stay out before he made his way in before. Because now he was bent over Reek in the crudest manner imaginable and nothing was stopping him from finishing his little task.   
  
Later in the night, when Reek was dumped back into the kennel bruised broken and bloodied. Ramsay didn’t even spare a glance as the pack of bitches whimpered and crooned while they circled his little weak Reek. As he closed the kennels door a final time, he ignored the urge to turn back and drag his pet away from the flea bags. They were all his after all. Why in the world would he be jealous of his pets playing with each other?


	12. You never escape this kind of thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A1 said: Ramsay tying theon to a bed and slowly cutting off his clothes (and slicing his skin as he does it) and tormenting him by teling him in explicit detail what he's going to do to him. can be modern au or canon!!
> 
> A2 said: theon is the only victim to have survived the brutal kidnapper, serial rapist, and murderer ramsay (theon's also the only male victim). after ramsay was arrested, theon began dating the cop who saved his life from the basement he was locked in and was ramsay's arresting officer, robb. robb and theon move in together. years later, when theon thinks everything's behind him, he hears on the news (or from robb) that ramsay has escaped from jail with one goal in mind: getting theon back.
> 
> A3 said: ramsay rapes theon in front of robb. robb is tied down or incapacitated and can't stop it and at first he tries being strong and he tries to comfort theon as it goes on but to counteract that ramsay gets more violent and screams threats and vile shit into theon's ear and then robb gets furious. theon at first tries to be strong and begs robb to look away but as ramsay gets crazier theon breaks down and begs robb--and then anyone--to save him. ramsay proves he's the master. c u in fucking hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit these prompts. So good all on thier own but I'm a twisted fucking snowflake and decided it would be better throwing them all into one ficlet. Sorry it's taken so long this new job is wearing me down with the hours I've got. 
> 
> As always no Beta all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

He had thought it was over. It had been _years._ Yet this happened. He should have known this would fucking happen. Instead he didn’t. He believed Robb. He believed in Robb and now he was being tied to a bed while Robb screamed spat and cursed from the other side of their bedroom. Tied to their computer chair while Ramsay straddled Theons hips and grinned like the psychopath he was. Hunched over so he was breathing over the ropes he tied tighter and tighter.

It wasn’t long before Ramsay was twirling a knife in between his fingers then. Flaunting it as he waved at Robb and smiled at Theon as he trembled under his thighs. “Come now love I know you missed me as much as I missed you~” Ramsays voice was a purr as he bent to drag his nose along Theons chin and jaw. Pausing only to nip behind his ear. It hadn’t even been too long and already his little pet was blubbering.

“Please, you c-can’t. You’re supposed to be in jail. Robb took me-“ SLAP. Ramsay snarled and bared his teeth like the dogs he used to keep in the basement with Theon all those years ago. Named after the 17 ‘bitches’ he had raped and killed before he found Theon. To this day no one has figured out just what it was about Theon that attracted Ramsay. Being the only male, and last victim, and the only one kept alive. It was a surprise that he was actually kept alive for so long. Raped repeatedly psychologically and physically tortured for months. It was only when Ramsay bragged on the stand about what he did that he was convicted to a high security prison instead of being shipped to an insane asylum.

That was over six years ago though. Six years of Theon being forced into appointments for mental treatment. Countless consultations with plastic surgeons for reconstructive surgery. Dentists to fix and replace the teeth that were chipped and ripped out crudely leaving him disfigured. Just as much the deformed beast that his missing fingers never to be reattached or saved made him out to be. At least the surgeons made his hand alright to look at. Less offending to his father’s judgmental gaze.

It had also led to the last, the best four years of Theons life. Robb had been the one to figure out his case. The detective who caught on to Ramsays wiles and stormed into the Dreadfort mansion to catch Ramsay right in the act. Robb was the only one save for his sister who made it a point to keep in touch with Theon. Which lead to going out for tea, which lead to drinks when Theon felt ready. It led to a shy kiss on a door step. It led to Theon breaking down one night asking Robb not to go because he felt safer when the other man was with him. It led to the two moving in together because they fell in love. It led to the Boltons Bastard breaking out of prison to come back and take what was his once again. Because Ramsay fucking Snow didn’t share what was his.

“Get your fucking hands off of him Snow!” Robb was straining now. If anyone bothered to look at Stark they would see the rope digging and dragging against his skin.  “I swear to god I will shoot you right in the head! Don’t think I’ll make the same mistake twice with letting you live if you touch him! Snow! SNOW!”  A lunge as Ramsay clawed his finger nails down Theons chest and Robb screamed with rage, tears wetting his face as he forced himself to watch. The chair creaking under his strain as he shook trying to get too Theon. He wouldn’t dare look away, or leave Theon alone with this Monster in any way!

Ramsay was cackling though. Even through the shirt his nails caught and pulled skin. He remembered the sensation so well.  Circling Theons nipple, his teeth were like razors as he bent and bit at Theons neck. Only to grind his teeth and latch on with his lips. Sure to leave a mark. Oh there would be so many many marks before he was done. Which he should start on shouldn’t he? Another flashy spin of the knife and Ramsay bent forward with his free hand forcing Theon to look at him. “Now pet what should I punish you for first?”  
  
A whimper and Theon tried to jerk his head from side to side in a desperate attempt to get away in any way he could. “Robb! Robb please get him away from me! Wake me up anything Robb!!”  
  
Ramsay only scowled at what he got in turn. “Do you want me to kill him? Don’t think I fucking wont! He ruined _EVERYTHING.”_  Sliding his grip lower and her clenched his large hand around Theons throat and squeezed. “You are _mine. MINE Theon Greyjoy and you will remember it.”_ Seething then and Ramsay set about reminding his special pet of his place. Whimpers and screams be damned. It was music to his starved ears. He missed this so.

Theon was never one for being quiet though. As the knife dragged from his left wrist to his arm pit he sobbed for mercy. Begging for Robb to save him. Stark was trying to valiantly too. Not that it would stop. Oh no, Ramsay mimicked his own slice on Theons other arm as well. As the slices slowly bloomed red he licked his lips and traced them thrice or four times. His little Reek was trembling by the time he stopped with is arms. Fingers covered in blood and Ramsay traced from Reeks adams apple to his belly button. “I should flay you right open my little sweetling.” Digging the tip of his knife just under Theons throat he waited until a big dollop of blood pooled into the pressed dip before he dragged it down. Slicing his shirt open as well as his chest.  
  
It was so shallow but oh he knew what damage he was doing. The hand clamped around Theons throat stopped any begging to be done but the sounds. The choked noises while his face slowly leaked desperate tears and his nose leaked. Ramsay was almost surprised his little pet didn’t pass out from the shock. Yet he was so very pleased to watch ever panicked emotion flash in ocean blue eyes. While his hair flopped about his head along the pillow like a halo. “That’s it pet. You remember this don’t you? Do you think I don’t see you twitching the fingers that aren’t even there anymore?” Another purr and he bent down and dragged his tongue roughly up the flayed line of Theons chest. “I’d have thought you’d gotten used to not having them by now….”    
  
Another sob and Ramsay laughed before shuffling his way lower down his pet. “You know what I’m going to do don’t you?” Ramsays voice took on a gravely tone as he traced his fingers along Theons body. Trailing after with his knife blooming his little kraken in red. Exposing him in a way that hasn’t been done in years. All the while Robb began to sound more and more desperate as he pled for Theon not to pay attention. To not watch to look at Robb instead. That Robb would save him as if he needed fucking saving from his own master!

With a flash of an ice like glare Ramsay turned to Robb and dug his knife point into Theons calf. Only stopping when he felt the blade bend at hitting bone. “Try and take him from me again and I will kill him. You think I don’t know what you two’ve gotten up to? Tell me Theon did you like it as much as you did with me?” Dragging his knife along the bone and Theon couldn’t manage words as pain laced through him. “You know who owns you don’t you Reek? You know just what were going to do. You know exactly what your little fucking boyfriend is going to watch”

Tugging the flaps of used to be sleep pants away then, and Ramsay felt his eyes drink in the sight. Zig zags and curls of bloodied slices bloomed and red smeared with the cloths movement. They were just getting started. It was only when Ramsay used blood as lube that things became eerily silent. The sound of Ramsays length slamming into Theon echoed around the room.  Skin on skin in a wet repeated _slap slap slap_ followed. While Theon just lied there and took it. Heavy breaths slowly became louder. With a chorus of wheezes, and hiccupped gibberish from beneath him Ramsay pulled himself out roughly.  
  
Only when Ramsay was out fully and in his own hand did he spray his release over Theons bloodies stomach and chest. Ramsay only bothered speaking when he dragged his fingers through the gruesome seen almost reverently, “Now tell me who do you belong to Reek?”  
  
“You M’lord.” The rasp of words was almost drowned out by the sobs that broke out from the corner with the admission. While Ramsay threw his head back and laughed. Reek would always belong to Ramsay after all. 


End file.
